Small Steps
by Fire-Kitsune-Hanyou
Summary: Yusuke finds a girl who he thinks is perfect for Kurama, and of course he is very skeptical, especially when he first meets her. Evangeline is a gun totting alcoholic whose parents raised her in the 18th century. It'll take small steps for love to grow. HIATUS.
1. C'mon

A/N: Well have another story in my head... Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho.

"So, Kurama, what do you think?" Yusuke grinned wildly while his redheaded friend stared in slight disbelief at his blackberry.

"Yusuke..."

"Look, I know what you're thinking. Crazy right? But wait till you meet her. She's awesome!"

Kurama gaped in nervous wonder at the video Yusuke had just sent him. A tall girl was standing in the middle of a grassy field, the wind blowing about her blustery floral dress, and lifted her golden hair to dance around her soft round face. She was aiming an MSAR, a semi-automatic assault rifle, at a cinder block. In just a few seconds the blonde empties the 20 round mag, decimating the cinder block into nothing but dust. The girl turns to the camera with a maniacal laughter and a huge grin on her face.

The wind and her mirth now giving her appearance a more wild aspect made the fox doubt his friend.

Kurama brought his quizzical olive gaze to meet Yusuke's beaming face, and began to walk away from him.

"Seriously, if me and Keiko never met I'd be on that like white on rice." Yusuke shoved his phone in his pocket and followed after Kurama's steady stride.

"Yusuke, that's a ridiculous saying, and that's not really promising for her. Not to mention insulting to Keiko." He gave Yusuke a deadpan look, but continued moving forward.

"Trust me, Foxboy. You'll love her. Haha...Especially when she's drunk. It'd be like dating one of the guys, but a chick with boobs and stuff!"

A sigh escaped Kurama's lips, "Now I'm sure this is a bad idea..."

"Kurama, man live a little! She's hot and single, and from all your old fangirls I'm gonna guess that you're hot. And I know you're single."

"I don't know anything about this girl. Your word and this minute long video aren't enough to convince me." Kurama glanced from his blackberry to Yusuke for a fleeting moment he contemplated running.

"Well, shit, man all you had to do was ask! Her name's Evangeline Radcliffe, Eva for short. We go to college together. We met at a party, she kinda hit on me till she found out about Keiko, and we've been buddies since. She even gets along with Kuwabara. She's majoring in...I dunno but she's epic man. She can almost drink me under the table!"

"Still not convinced."

"Come on, Kurama!"

"No."


	2. Death to You Sir

A/N: Thanks for all the reads. I thought since it was Valentine's Day I would update with a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho

Kurama walked down the deserted road in defeat. Yusuke had some how managed to persuade him into at least meeting the girl. He was on his way to a dinner party that Yusuke had arranged, though with Yusuke the words "dinner party" could have been used very loosely...

Kurama watched the video on his phone again. Evangeline. She wasn't an unattractive girl, no. She had a very cutesy and elegant way about her with her long dirty blonde hair and black plastic rim glasses. Maybe it was just the child like laughter at the end of the video, even if was a little demented, or even just her name. Conceivably, it could all be just a deceitful ruse set by her angelic name.

While turning off the video, Kurama gave a sigh of dread and slid the device into his pocket.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. She looked partially innocent. Perhaps she had only ever fired a gun once before, but she did handle that one with minor expertise..."

As the kitsune battled with himself in his head, he neared his destination with the anxious feeling of mistrust of Yusuke.

Once he arrived, he stared at the large house before, all trustful feelings and doubt of Yusuke's plan were gone once he laid his eyes upon the sight before him.

"I'm going to kill you, Yusuke, I hope you know that." His annoyance rang clearly through his voice as he advanced toward the house.


	3. Hinderance

Kurama stepped lightly across the dew covered grass, avoiding empty cups, random trash strewn about, and the occasional human lying on the ground either passed out or adding to the extensive vomit collection gathering on the lawn. Glaring at the mammoth Phi Kappa Psi sign sitting off center to the prestigious looking building currently packed with college kids.

"Dinner party my ass..." Kurama grumbled, side stepping a couple rolling around on the ground ending their hot struggle in one of the piles, too drunk to care about the mess and the stench.

Kurama wrinkled his nose and quickened his pace to get away from this spectacle, only to be bombarded with another once he reached the open door. The smell of alcohol and smoke flooded his senses, and a loud techno beat was pounding in his head and destroying his eardrums. He tried his best to ignore everything while he searched for Yusuke.

He heard a loud crash towards the back of the house and decided perhaps, like this terrible evening, it was Yusuke's fault. The living room was crammed full with people but the sly fox slipped through the crowds with ease on a mission to find Yusuke, yell at him profusely, and leave not caring to meet this Eva anymore.


	4. Futher My Annoyance

When Kurama arrived at the source of the crash he saw a pile of empty beer cans on the floor with three frat guys surrounding them, laughing like hyenas. The laughter slowly died down once they spotted the fair skinned redhead standing before them. They continued to eye him warily until he returned their stares with a glare that could almost give nightmares to Hiei. Almost.

Kurama swiftly turned his head when he heard the roar of people cheering some where in the distance. He could've swore he heard Yusuke's howl of excitement. Before he headed off in that direction the fox shot one last angry scowl at the group, who pretended to be very interested in the pile of cans in a nervous way. Kurama stomped into the kitchen and stared at the group of people and hoped Yusuke was there. He yelled out for him uncaring of the rage laced in his voice.

"Kurama! Hey guys let him through!" After Yusuke's reply the crowd split and gave Kurama a clear path to strangle his friend. He restrained as he took in the sight. Yusuke was sitting at a little table covered in shot glasses and liquor bottles, empty and full.

'A drinking game...' he thought.

"What a lovely dinner party, Yusuke..." Kurama's voice was bitter and full of annoyance.

"K'rama! This is Eva!" Ignoring Kurama, Yuske gestured with a shot glass in hand to the girl sitting in front of him, splashing some of its light brown contents everywhere.


	5. Soul Mate?   Really?

When Kurama arrived at the source of the crash he saw a pile of empty beer cans on the floor with three frat guys surrounding them, laughing like hyenas. The laughter slowly died down once they spotted the fair skinned redhead standing before them. They continued to eye him warily until he returned their stares with a glare that could almost give nightmares to Hiei. Almost.

Kurama swiftly turned his head when he heard the roar of people cheering some where in the distance. He could've swore he heard Yusuke's howl of excitement. Before he headed off in that direction the fox shot one last angry scowl at the group, who pretended to be very interested in the pile of cans in a nervous way. Kurama stomped into the kitchen and stared at the group of people and hoped Yusuke was there. He yelled out for him uncaring of the rage laced in his voice.

"Kurama! Hey guys let him through!" After Yusuke's reply the crowd split and gave Kurama a clear path to strangle his friend. He restrained as he took in the sight. Yusuke was sitting at a little table covered in shot glasses and liquor bottles, empty and full.

'A drinking game...' he thought.

"What a lovely dinner party, Yusuke..." Kurama's voice was bitter and full of annoyance.

"K'rama! This is Eva!" Ignoring Kurama, Yuske gestured with a shot glass in hand to the girl sitting in front of him, splashing some of its light brown contents everywhere.


	6. SHOTS!

"Man... Let's see..." Yusuke began to count on his fingers, during which time Evangeline stole one of half full bottles of Jack Daniels sitting on the table and began to chug. Kurama's eyes widened, unsure whether or not to yank the bottle from her grasp.

Yusuke was still counting.

"Yusuke..."

"Okay! Its two Yager Bombs, three shots of Goldschläger, a bottle of Miller Lite, a shot of Patron, a few shots of grey goose in some OJ, and like half a bottle of Jack Daniels. She may or may not have had more...Maybe...Probably..." Yusuke finished his unrealistic list of what Evangeline has ingested during the night.

Kurama was still watching, mouth agape, as the voluptuous girl finished off the bottle and burped rather loudly. She slurred a pathetic apology and threw the bottle into the floor with a crash. Shards flew everywhere narrowly missing the crowd surrounding them, who cheered her on even more with rough pats on the back and hoots and hollers.

"Ok, so almost a whole bottle of Jack now," Yusuke finished with a grin.

Kurama turned back to his friend eyes still full of disbelief, "She mixed the dark and light liquors?"

Yusuke nodded.

Kurama's eyes widened further, "She's going to be sick!"

"What? No! She's like the uber alcoholic. She'll be fine." Yusuke poured himself another shot from one of the bottles.

"I wanna danze!" Both boys jumped slightly by Evangeline's outburst, Yusuke nearly choking on his shot.

She jumped up from her chair, knocking it to the floor, and started to fumble to the techno beat.


	7. That One Time At College

"Yusuke! Yuuuske! C'mon and danze with me, bitch!" Evangeline stumbled over and grabbed the boys hands and swayed their arms and her hips unnaturally slow to the fast paced beat.

Yusuked laughed while the girl let go to spin around, knocking into the table corner with a short yelp.

"Bitch! I'm danzing here! Who'z tha chick, dude? And why you wearin' a tuxie suit thingy?..." One thought was abandoned for another when Evangeline's slitted eyes left the table to finally stare at Kurama in a drunken haze.

Kurama sighed when Yusuke snorted and shot him a quick glare. He straightened his silk tie, unpleasantly aware of his manner of dress was far too expensive to be here.

"I am not a woman, I'm a man and supposed to be your date at a quiet dinner party, not standing here in a puddle of vomit." The poor fox had nearly lost it at this point.

"Dude... Yusuke man, this chick needs ta loose up that vagina of hers and stop bringing down my buzz. An' why'd joo set me up wiff a girl? I only did that in college once!"

Yusuke's grinned was a permanent fixture on his face, "Um, Eva, you are in college."

The blonde's face contorted into shock, "Nuh uh!"

Yusuke nodded.

Her mouth hung open before she shrugged and grinned, "Weeeelll... Okay, yer hot! Let's go do this!"


	8. I'm Not a Woman

Eva slung herself at Kurama with arms wide open. The redhead caught her flying form at arms length. His hands rested on her shoulders and he looked into her clouded bloodshot eyes.

"I'm not a woman, we aren't doing 'this,' and I'm taking you home before someone else does." Kurama left all thoughts of annoyance and anger in the back of his mind. All he thought of was the innocent face on his phone of the golden haired angel laughing in the wind, not the mess off a girl in front of him.

How could Yusuke let anyone get this drunk in public and make such a fool of themselves? He let her shoulders go grabbing her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed clinging for dear life.

"WHOO! I'm getting laid!" She yelled and laughed giving Yusuke a thumbs up.

"Have fun Kurama! I'll call you later!" Yusuke yelled, laughter shortly erupting from his chest.


	9. You Smell Expensive

Kurama carried her quickly through the house, ignoring the hoots and hollers of approval, Eva laughing the entire ride. He packed her out of the house, past the lawn of vomit and sex, and down the sidewalk as fast as he could.

"Soooo... Where we doin' this bidnasss?" Eva finished her sentence with a gangster sort of flare that cause her to burst into a cute giggle.

The fox sigh, "We aren't having sex and I'm taking you to my car so I can take you home. Now where do you live?"

She snorted, " Yeah, like I'm gon' tell a creeper where I lives! Your hair's so fuckin' pretty. You smell like expensive stuff."

Kurama groaned in irritation, speeding up his pace even more, nearly barreling down the sidewalk, trying to reach the parking lot down the street where he parked his Honda Civic.

Minutes latter, the whole time Eva rambled on at random incoherent times, Kurama reached the sanctuary of his two door sports car. He set Eva in the front seat and buckled her in and quickly got in the driver seat.

"Now where do you live?"


	10. Want

"Wow, your car's awesome. We gonna do it here?" She reached for her seat belt but Kurama stopped her

"No, Evangeline, I am taking you home before someone takes advantage of you. Now please tell me where you live." He looked deep into her eyes pleading with his own.

She gave a lazy grin, "You have green eyes, and look like a manly woman." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Kurama sighed for the umpteenth time and removed her head from his shoulder to drive. She grasped his hand and nuzzled it against her soft cheek, purring softly, eyes still closed.

He stared intently for a moment as her eyes slowly opened to reveal the lusty gaze that he feared would rear its ugly head. She gave a small smile and moved his hand to her parted sultry lips and inserted his index finger into her mouth.


	11. Desire

chapter 11

Evangeline looked up into Kurama's perplexed eyes and gave him a sly grin and spoke in her best seductive voice.

"Y'know ya wan' it..."

Kurama was frozen as the girl nibbled the tip of his finger and looked up at him with those big doe eyes that seemed so innocent. He gave a delicious shudder at the pleasurable feelings running through his veins, reminding him how long it had been since he was intimate with a woman. Temptation was trying to get the best of him.

He took a steady breath and detached his hand from Evangeline's grasp, ignoring her obvious statement and the annoying bulge trying to develop in his slacks.

"Tell me where you live, please. I need to know." His voice was more stern, his gaze demanding.


	12. Where?

The girl pouted and flopped back into the seat with a defeated sigh. "I live in the Brown House. E'ry body knows that."

Kurama did not. He didn't know where it was or if it even existed. All he knew was that she lived in a brown house somewhere.

"Evangeline-"

"It's Eva! Evangeline's my Renaissance-ian name that my parents gave me...Dammit..." She growled in anger as she glared up at Kurama, slouching and muttering incoherent complaints about "not getting it in."

"Eva, where is the brown house? Can you remember that?" Kurama felt as if he were talking to a child... A very drunk child...


	13. Creeper

Eva snorted, "Duh! 'course I know where I live. Why would I tell a creeper like you?"

Kurama rubbed his temples in anguish and sighed in deafeat, "Fine. I'll take you home with me then and give you a ride in the morning before class."

"Well, good... I don' care. You do you, an' I'll do me." Eva flung her hands about as she spoke her nonsense. Kurama didn't even care anymore.

"Whatever you say, Eva..." Kurama started the car and began what seemed to a be an incredibly long journey which would only take about 20 minutes.

"That'z right! Whatever I say. And I say turn this jazzy crap off."

Eva reached and turned the nob on Kurama's radio, cutting off the easy listening channel he was so accustomed too. She fiddled and searched until she recognized something. She gave a squeal and turned it up and bellowed along with the song to Kurama's horror.


	14. My Dick

"My dick don't fit down the chimney. Your dick is like a kid from the Philippine. My dick is like an M16. Your dick, broken vending machine..." Eva grinned as she slurred along with the rest of the song, substituting anything she didn't remember with mumbled gibberish as she bounced in her seat.

Kurama sighed for the umpteenth time tonight and sped up the civic to dangerously high speeds, knowing full and well that he could handle the car like a pro thanks to his demonic powers. At this point Kurama could care less if he met a cop or broke anymore rules, he'd simply use his powers again to get himself out of a jam. She was so far gone she hadn't even noticed the increased speed and continued screeching that horrible song...

'What ever keeps her happy for the time being...' he thought.


End file.
